Breached
by BIONIC441
Summary: Team Rainbow, the most elite group there is. They can solve any thing thrown their way and everyone makes it home. But what if just one time, this wajust one time,this wasn't the case?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

*****Bandit's PoV*****

"It was supposed to be a routine job. We grabbed the package, secured the area, and prepared for hostiles inbound. We had done this a million times before, why would this go any different?"

*****2 days ago*****

*****Neutral PoV*****

In a suburban home, team Rainbow was preparing for an enemy assault. Bandit, Rook, Castle, Tchanka, and Mute were assigned to protect the asset, a defector from the white masks. They set up in the 2nd floor master bedroom and barricaded themselves off, leaving Rook. Castle, and Tchanka in the room with the asset while Bandit and Mute roamed the house. They had turned the one room into an unbreachable fortress, and thought they were untouchable.

How wrong they were.

Castle was watching the camera feeds being sent in from outside and saw the first hostiles. A small recon squad of 3 white mask foot soldiers. "Three hostiles, street side." He called out on his radio. "Roger, moving to eliminate." replied Bandit. He drew his smg and punched out a board in one of the windows. Leaning out, he saw straight to the backs of their heads as they prepared to breach the front door. 'Not today' thought Bandit as three bursts rang from his gun, stopping the breach before it could even start.

"Threat eliminated" He radioed in, awaiting for the next call out. He continued his patrol of the house, checking every inch for signs of possible entry, all while worrying why no one responded to his earlier elimination. He pulled out his radio again. "This is Bandit, calling for a coms check. Report."...

Silence.

Meanwhile in the hostage room, they were all having similar problems. Rook was on the coms, calling out for a response from Mute or Bandit, but getting no response. Next to him was Castle, their temporary leader, flipping through all the camera feeds, looking for anything suspicious. He was beginning to get worried, seeing that there was no one approaching. "Hey Rook, any luck on the radio yet?" He called out. "None. It's like the just decided to go dark. You don't think something could have happened to them, do you?" replied Rook. "It's possible, but not likely. Their the best of the best. They wouldn't go down easy, and I haven't seen anything on the cameras since the first three came by. I think there might be something bigger going on here." said Castle. "Tchanka, you seen anything strange yet?" "Not yet. I haven't seen anything since Mute passed by ten minutes ago." was all Tchanka had to respond with. "Alright, I'm going out there to check. Something is definitely off here." said Castle as he approached the doorway. "Rook, cover the cameras while I'm gone. If you see anything, report it in." "Copy that." was the last thing said before Castle ripped down the barricade, opening up the room to the rest of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

***** Tchanka's PoV *****

"We are hardened soldiers, prepared for anything. We weren't prepared for this."

***** 2 days ago ******

*****Neutral PoV******

Castle stepped out into the hallway and imediatly knew something was wrong. Raising his UMP-45, he walked down the hall to the workshop. Mute should be stationed there. As Castle approached the door, he noticed the door had been barricaded up. "Maybe he saw something we didn't." He thought, drawing his crowbar and ripping the barricade down. Looking in the room, he noticed it was empty of life. Stepping inside, Castle took note of his surroundings: All windows still fortified and intact, portable barricade still in place, even Mute's signal jammer was humming next to the door. Everything was where it should be except for his teammate. Castle leaned his gun against the wall and asked out loud the question of the hour. "Where is Mute?"

Down on the first floor, Bandit was begining to lose his cool. He had been down on the first floor of the home for over an hour with no sign from friend or foe. He had been debating if he should go upstaits and try communicating with the other defenders, but rembered an old reprimand he recieved for abandoning his post. One more strike this month and he could be court martialed and removed from the team. Now becoming more anxious, Bandit began mentally begging for a sign, friend or foe, just to give him a distraction from the silence. As if on que, he heard a single loud bang, followed by undescribable pain, then blackness


	3. Chapter 3

*****Rook's PoV*****

"We relied each other. We trusted each other. They trusted me, and I failed."

***** 2 days ago *****

*****Neutral PoV*****

Tchanka jumped at the sound. A gunshot, loud and strong, yet distant. A sniper. "Down!" he shouted as he released the turret from his grip. Looking to the side he saw Rook lying flat on the ground with his weapon at hand. 'Good' thought Tchanka. 'No one here was hit.' Rembering the rest of his team, he began to crawl out of the room. Looking down the hall, he found Castle, who also had his weapon at the ready. Three out of 5 operators accounted for. Grabing for his shotgun, he called out to his allies. "I'm going down to check for Bandit and Mute!" "Negative!" responded Castle. "Stay with the asset. I'll go find the others." Running down the stairs, Castle saw the one thing he was afraid of. "Friendly down!" he shouted, runnng up to the now spreading pool of blood. Rounding the corner, he saw the source of all the blood. Bandit, now lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Grabbing him under the arms, Castle began dragging him up the stairs to the holdout room. Leaning him against the wall, Castle couldn't help but be amazed at his teammates reactions. Rather than stare in horror like the defector, they simultaniously sprang into action. Tchanka, being the strongest in the room, jumped up and began ripping boards off the bed, preparing a makeshift stretcher from the boards and bedsheets. Rook, being a close friend of Doc, took over control of bandit from Castle and began to administer first aid to the operator. Castle, now relieved from caring for Bandit, stepped back and assesed the situation. A sniper in an unknown location had eyes on the building and shot one of them in the kitchen. Downstairs was off limits unless completly necessary for the rest of the op. Looking over his men, began taking note of how screwed they were. No reliable communication, trapped in a single room with 4 other people, and there was a sniper watching them. Things were going pretty bad. All these problems weighed themselves against Castle, adding on to his other major issue. Where the hell was Mute?


End file.
